Sonic Boom: Movie making
by Cyo the Lion
Summary: Based on a what if I had in mind if Sonic Boom had a third season and an episode which Sonic meets the soon to be green double of his. Official characters belong to SEGA, Archie, IDW
1. Chapter 1

**AN: hey guys, here I have something to show, a fanfic story based on a what if episode of Sonic Boom I had in mind, show how if Sonic meet his certain green double before he became green in this universe. So Enjoy reading.**

Meet Scott

Sonic was resting in his shack one day after a long fight with Eggman once again. He was right now listening to music from the radio while relaxing.

"Exquiste" He said to himself. That until he heard footsteps so he turns to see Tails, his best friend and brother-figure.

"Hi Tails, what's up?" Sonic asked.  
"Sonic, you're not gonna believe this" Tails took out a poster and showed it to Sonic. Sonic gasps at what he saw, he rubs his eyes to make sure he saw right. It was a poster of a movie dedicated to him but with an actor playing him.

"A movie about me?! I didn't give permission to it" Sonic was really astonished.  
"That's why I came here. We need to talk to the director and the actor playing well you" Tails said.

"Let me see what his name is" Sonic took a closer look. The poster read 'Scott Hedgehog' above the Sonic title on the poster.

"Hmmm, Scott the Hedgehog. He looks exactly like me" Sonic said.

"No kidding. Lets go already" Tails said. The hedgehog and the fox goes to find the filming crew and the actor.

...

At town, the filming crew was finishing a scene they were filming. The actor was a blue hedgehog similar to Sonic in appearance.

"And cut! Excellent work Scott" The director said. The actor, now revealed to be named Scott thumbs up at the director. He grabs a nearby jacket and puts it on.

"Thank you Mr. Director" Scott said heading to his trailer.  
"You're welcome. I just hope the real Sonic approves the movie we're doing in his honor" The Director said.

"Ahem, I'm sure you can ask him" came Sonic's voice. The Director turned and sees Sonic standing there with Tails.

"Oh hello there. I'm Director Red" Director Red said.  
"Great. Now may I ask. Why are you making a movie without my knowledge?" Sonic asked him.

"Well since all these years of protecting the innocents and fighting Eggman we wanted to give you a surprise of a movie" Director Red said.

"I see. Next time ask permission. I'm grateful you're doing this for me but for my friends too" Sonic said crossing his arms.  
"Yeah, Am I going to be in the movie?" Tails asked.

"We have hired a actor of you but his other tail is a fake" Director Red said.  
"Good. I would feel dishonored otherwise" Tails smiled. Just then Sonic noticed Scott.

"Hey you! Are you the one playing me?" Sonic asked. Scott heard Sonic and walks up to him.

"Yes, Pleasure to meet you Sonic. I'm Scott the Hedgehog" Scott said.  
"Let me guess, is this your first movie?" Sonic asked.

"Well in a manner of speaking. Earlier I've been in commercials but now I'm looking forward having a big picture movie. It is an honor of playing you" Scott said.

"I couldn't say better myself. Now since I'm around here how about I teach you to get into character of me. You need to act bold, cocky and heroic" Sonic said.

"Okay. Well I just filmed the first scene of the movie. It's when you is about to run and I said 'Gotta go fast'. How about that?" Scott asked.

"Well can I see the scene?" Sonic asked.  
"Sure" Scott nodded.

They got inside the previews of the first scene. At first the first test had Scott say the line as "I'm made for speed", that made Sonic shake his head in dissapproval until the next one was shown.

"Gotta go fast!" Scott as Sonic said on the screen. Sonic smiled and so did Tails.  
"Wow, you really got it on the second take" Tails said.

"Yeah kinda. The first one I messed up my line" Scott said.  
"It's ok. You're gonna do good with my help" Sonic said.  
"I'm so excited for this" Scott said.

The director became really happy that Sonic agrees on helping Scott out with the movie.

"The real heroes in the production. Wow this is gonna be a hit" Director Red said.

...

At Amy's shack, she looked at a picture of Sonic while her pet Beebot Bea was buzzing around outside the shack.

"Aw Sonic, I really wish you're here right now" Amy sighs in love. She puts the picture aside and looks out the window to have her view.

"I wonder where he is right now" Amy thought. She then heard a knock on the door and when she walked up and opened it, Sonic was standing there.

"Sonic?"

"The one and only" Sonic said and came in.  
"What brings you here right now Sonic?" Amy asked confused.  
"Well, look at this" Sonic showed the poster of his movie.

"Your movie? With Scott the Hedgehog playing you?" Amy was surprised.  
"Yeah. And I'm helping him out to get into character of me" Sonic said. Amy looked at the poster again and then at Sonic.

"Sonic, Remember last time Eggman made a movie with you looking bad, you got fed up and left the production of the movie and Knuckles as your stunt double" Amy reminded him of the time Eggman made a movie. Sonic sweat drops and awkwardly scratched his head.

"Yeah those were the days" Sonic chuckled.  
"But now they do the movie for you. That's...both unbelievable and incredible at the same time. Have you seen the script yet?" Amy asked.

"Yes, but Eggman is gonna be called Doctor Robotnik for some reason in the movie" Sonic said.  
"Robotnik? More like Ro-BUTT-nik" Amy giggled.  
"HAHAHAHAHA Ro-BUTT-nik BWAAHAHAHA! That's a good one Ames" Sonic laughed at the joke of Robotnik.  
"It's way better than naming him Doctor Humpty Dumpty or Doctor Egg" Amy said.

"Yeah. Man, Robotnik sounds like a cool name for a villain making robots" Sonic comments on the name Eggman is given in the movie.  
"That's really ironic since his torso is like a egg" Amy said.  
"Mmmhmm" Sonic nodded.

...

But at Eggman's base, he was not happy at what he saw about the movie's story.

"They are using my likeness but a different name?! There's a lot of sick people on this island" Eggman hit the buttons in anger. Orbot then came into the room with Cubot.

"What's the matter Master?" Orbot asked.  
"They are calling me Dr Robotnik in that blue furball hog's movie! Soon they're gonna give me insulting names more than ever! GAHHHH I HATE THAT HEDGEHOG!" Eggman then screams so loud the base was slight shaken.

"Easy Master. Soon your anger will give you a heart-attack!" Cubot said. Eggman took a deep breath and calms down soon after.

"If they want me so ridiculed I give them a part of the movie! I'll go thinking out something" Eggman heads to his room.


	2. Chapter 2: Acting

**Acting**

**AN: The * is to show that these are the fake versions of the characters.**

The next day, Sonic introduces Scott to Knuckles, Sticks and Amy during a break in production.

"Guys, meet Scott the Hedgehog" Sonic shows them Scott.

"So you must be the actor playing Sonic right?" Amy asked Scott.  
"Indeed I am and you must be Amy Rose. The name's Scott by the way cutie" Scott flirted with Amy, making Sonic give him a jealous look.

"And who might you be again?" Scott looked at Knuckles.  
"Knuckles the Echidna. Are you Sonic's twin or something? You both look-alike" Knuckles said a bit confused.  
"Nope, no relation between us. There are plenty of blue hedgehogs around here" Scott explained.

"You sure you're not a clone of Sonic? A evil one made by the goverment?! You got a secret agenda?!" Sticks going paranoid again and looks frantically after weapons on Scott. The blue actor rolls his eyes in annoyance and pushed her back.

"You guys sure got a crazy friend" Scott said.  
"Well yeah, she grew up in the wild" Amy scratched her neck awkwardly.  
"I see. Now for your part come with me. So you can read the script of course" Scott said. The Sonic Team follows Scott to his trailer and got inside.

...

Once inside, Scott gave them the script to read.  
"I've already read the script so it's okay" Sonic said.  
"Me too" Tails passed the script to Amy. She opens up the script and reads through it until she saw her part of the movie and how her role was gonna be. A few seconds after reading, she looks up with a astonished look.

"So I'm gonna wear a red and white dress with matching boots?" Amy asked Scott.  
"Well, Director's idea. Besides it would look cute on your actress" Scott explained to her. Amy shrugs and reads again.  
"And that I'm...gonna be a Damsel in distress kidnapped by Doctor Robotnik" Amy said with a annoyed look.

"Oh I'm sorry, audiences loves damsels. But there's no time changing the script so sorry Miss Rose" Scott said. With a huff Amy hands the script to Knuckles and he reads his part of the movie. As he read he mumbled to himself but it was loud enough for the others to hear until he looks up.

"Okay so I'm gonna be a angry hero that loves to smash?" Knuckles was confused.  
"Yes and it fits you since you're strong and tough" Scott said. Knuckles then hands the script to Sticks. And as she looks through, she didn't understand the concept and throws the script to the table.

"Whoa whoa wow, This is too much" Sticks said.  
"You can't read?" Scott asked the badger.  
"No, this just sound like a secret military project" Sticks said. Scott just laughed and takes the script back.  
"Alright, now that you've read the script, let me show you the actors playing you" Scott said. They go outside the trailer.

...

In the meantime, Eggman was working on something new, a robot powered by fregosi sapphire he has somehow retrieved.

"With this sapphire I can eliminate Sonic and that filming crew for making fun of me being called Robotnik" Eggman growls under his breath as he worked on his robot. He puts the sapphire in the core of the robot and it glowed the same bright blue color on it's eyes.

"Soon you'll be perfect" Eggman grins evilly.

...

The filming crew was now filming a scene of when Robotnik kidnaps Amy and Sonic has to rescue her from his clutches. The real heroes were watching as they were filming the scenes.

"Give it up Ro-BUTT-nik! Hand over the girl right now!" Scott as Sonic yelled.  
"Oh I will you blue rat! If you give me the Chaos Emerald!" *Robotnik said.

"Please do as he says!" *Amy begged.

"Just don't try anything funny!" *Sonic held out a green emerald in his hand.

"That's a good boy, and now...fetch!" *Robotnik drops *Amy just as *Sonic is about to toss the emerald to him.  
"AMY!" *Sonic jumps down to catch Amy while *Robotnik takes the emerald and flies away. *Sonic catches *Amy as he zooms right at a safe spot, which actually was a prop set.

"And cut! Excellent work Scott! You did well catching Rosy" Director Red applauded. The Amy actor, named Rosy jumps off Scott's arms.  
"Next time don't place your hand near my butt" Rosy said to Scott.  
"My mistake" Scott excused himself. The Robotnik actor got out of the Egg-mobile and wipes his forehead.

"Phew, I hope you two are okay" The Robotnik actor said.  
"I'm fine but be careful" Scott said. He then turns to the Sonic team.

"How was that guys?" Scott asked.  
"To be honest Scott, I look silly being a damsel" Amy glares at him. But Scott just laughs it off.  
"Hehehe, such a cute pink hedgehog like you can't understand the point here. Now listen babe I..." Scott didn't finish when Amy angrily grabs him.

"Call me Babe again and I'm making sure my part of the movie is removed!" Amy warned Scott.  
"Fine fine Sorry for that" Scott held his hands in defense; Amy soon calms down.

"Good" Amy replied. Sonic couldn't believe that Scott has a flirty attitude against Amy Rose like that.  
"Scott, just don't do that again please. It's not funny" Sonic said to Scott.

"It won't happen again man" Scott said. But when Sonic looked back at Amy, she still felt disgusted by Scott's flirty attitude towards her

...

After a few more scenes was shot, the team heads home for the day, but Amy had company with Sonic to discuss about Scott.

The two hedgehogs sat at the couch with some tea to drink. Taking a deep breath Amy finally spoke out.

"Sonic, why did you even bother agreeing helping him out on your movie? I don't like his nasty attitude by him calling me babe".  
"I didn't see that coming Amy. I didn't like it at all when he flirted with you that way. Trust me I didn't know he's like that" Sonic said.  
"That he's what? A dirty actor?" Amy responded with disgust about Scott.

"Look Ames, I told him to not do that again for tomorrow. The final battle is being filmed tomorrow and the final battle is being filmed.  
I guarantee that he won't go flirty on you again" Sonic tried to convince Amy. The pink hedgehog gave a small smile at Sonic.

"I believe you Sonic. I can never stay mad at my friends even though I have a bad temper at times and I always forgive" Amy said.  
"Yes, even though you can get carried away. Come here" Sonic offered a hug. Amy puts her teacup aside and gives Sonic a gentle hug.

"You'll always be my true hero Sonic" Amy said.  
"And you'll be my pretty rose friend" Sonic joked. Amy giggled at this and they pulled apart from the hug.  
"Thank you for comforting me"

"Welcome. Now I got to get back home, it's getting dark" Sonic was about to leave when Amy grabs his wrist.  
"Wait, why don't you stay here for the night?" Amy asked him.  
"I'd wish I could but...Hey don't try!" Sonic saw Amy doing the cute puppy eyes.

"It's not even that cute" Sonic tried to resist but she keeps going. Eventually he gave up.  
"Alright Ames. I'll stay" Sonic laughs.  
"I knew you give in" Amy giggled.

After putting away the tea cups in the dish, they went to Amy's bed and got into the covers.

"Good night Sonic" Amy said and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. Sonic blushed after being kissed and  
saw her put her head on his chest.  
"Good night Ames, sleep well" Sonic whispers and falls asleep, putting an arm around her as they slept.

**Awww a Slight Sonamy moment :D**


	3. Chapter 3: The Accident

The Accident

The next day, shooting of the movie continued, this time of the final battle against Robotnik inside the Death Egg. Scott cracks his knuckles ready for action.

"Alright are you ready?" Director Red asked.  
"Ready as I'll ever be!" Scott thumbs up.

"Alright, Light! Camera! ACTION!" Director Red shouted and filming began.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Get ready to lose hedgehog!" *Robotnik gloated and got inside the Death Egg robot, which was an huge animatronic.  
"Bring it on fat lard!" Scott grins and spins into a ball to dash at the animatronic.

From the set, Sonic face palms that Scott uses a insult he never use.  
"HEY! CUT!" Sonic shouted. But Director Red didn't catch that and Scott then proceeds using another insult to "Robotnik".

"You really should stop making these hunk of junk you Robot jerk face!"

"Enough! I've had enough!" Robotnik then made the robot swing it's fist at him but missed.

"I SAID CUT!" Sonic shouted, the filming crew stopped when they heard him shout.

"Who said cut?! It's only I who says that!" Director Red exclaims.  
"I did sir. Scott get down here!" Sonic demanded. Scott sighs and got down the set as the animatronic shuts down and the Robotnik actor coming out.

"What did I do now man?" Scott complained.  
"You got out of my character Scott! I would say insults like Ro-BUTT-nik or Egghead, not Robot jerk face and fat lard" Sonic scolds Scott.  
"Oh, Right of course. I got too carried away" Scott excused himself.  
"Remember that next cut" Sonic reminds him.

"Got it" Scott headed back on set. Director Red looks at Sonic with wide eyes but then focused on the movie. The Robotnik actor and Scott got back to their positions.

"Now, again! Take 2, LIGHT! CAMERA! ACTION!" He shouted.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Get ready to lose hedgehog!" *Robotnik said and runs into the robot.  
"Bring it on Egghead!" Scott as Sonic grins and spins into a ball again and spindashed at the Death Egg robot.

While watching, Sonic's expression became more pleased as filming goes on. Amy however scowls that Scott still is around and worries that  
he might flirt with her again. Earlier on even after apologizing the same day, Scott even gave Amy a pat on her rear, which nearly made her pull her hammer on him but decided not to.

"And now explosions!" Director Red ordered the explosion expert to turn on the explosives as the Death Egg Animatronic fell apart and Scott as Sonic chasing Robotnik out. The explosion expert pulled the lever and the explosives blew up behind the two actors as *Robotnik jumps out of Death Egg set with Scott jumping out and land on a replica of the Tornado with the Tails actor.

"Annnnnnd...cut!" Director Red said, the filming crew stopped filming as the actors came off set.  
"Excellent, that will do for the ending. Now for one more scene to go" Director Red said, shaking hands with Scott.  
"Thanks" Scott was grateful to hear that.

Sonic then walks up to Scott with Tails.

"Well done Scott. You got that right" Sonic said.  
"Yeah, my actor double did it well with the plane" Tails said.  
"Thank you, you two. Now there's just a few additional scenes needed and we should be done" Scott said.  
"Okay. Let's go through the script of them and we should be ready" Sonic said.

...

At Eggman's base, he was finally done with his fregosi sapphire powered robot.

"Now hedgehog, Lets see your movie getting ruined for once!" He activates the robot by pressing a remote. The Robot's optics glowed and it heads out of the base with Eggman in his Egg mobile.

...

Inside Scott's trailer, the Sonic Team read the last part of the movie to film, it was about Sonic having his victory speech.  
"Okay, that was not much to film but this will do" Sonic said.  
"Yes, better go see how the Director is doing" Scott said and puts aside the script.  
"I bet everyone is gonna like the movie. But still Eggman hasn't shown up lately" Tails said.  
"Maybe because he's..." Sonic didn't finish when a loud crash was heard outside.

*CRASH!*

"What was that?!" Sonic, the team and Scott got out of the trailer to see what's going on. Sonic looks up and saw what shocked him, the real Eggman has arrived at the scene with his new robot, it held Director Red in it's grip. The mad scientist hovers down with his Egg mobile so he's just above in front of them.

"Ah, Sonic the Hedgehog? And your actor I presume! Behold my fregosi sapphire powered Robot!" Eggman gloated. Scott and Sonic stands their ground as the robot turns to face them.  
"Fregosi sapphires you say?! How did you get that in the first place?!" Sonic asked.

"Doesn't matter! Your pest of a Director will pay for ridiculing me by calling me Doctor Robotnik!" Eggman yelled.  
"Is that it Eggman?! You can't take it that you have a different name because of copyright laws?!" Sonic got angry.  
"YES SONIC! Nobody makes fun of me! NO ONE!" Eggman his the control panel on his Egg mobile.

"How ironic, You made a movie about you but wanted me as a villain in it! Everyone knows I'm the hero and you're the rotten Psycho who can't take it when your name is different!" Sonic reminded Eggman.  
"YOU DARE CALL ME A PSYCHO?! ROBOT! ATTAAAAAAAACK!" Eggman got aggravated and commanded his robot to attack.  
Sonic, Scott and the team dodged the Robot's punch. Knuckles jumps and punched the head of the robot to daze it, causing it to let go of Director Red.

Fortunately he was caught in time by Sonic.

"Thanks" He thanked the Hedgehog.  
"You're welcome" Sonic said. Director Red ran to safety as Scott came up to Sonic.  
"Shall we?" Scott asked.  
"After you" Sonic smirks and the two blue hedgehog leaps and spindashed at the robot's chest and then at it's legs.

"Is that all you got Eggman?! This is just another sloppy contraption!" Sonic mocked Eggman.  
"I'VE HAD ENOUGH! KILL THEM!" Eggman yelled. The robot fires energy blasts at the team and the two blue hedgehogs.

"Whoa WOW! Holy smokes!" Scott jumped and flipped to avoid the lasers. Sonic lands on a safe spot and turns to Tails.

"Tails, give me data on the robot!" Sonic said. Tails takes out his device to calculate.  
"Go for the back where the tubes transfers energy from the core to the weaponry" Tails finally got the results.  
"Alright, Lets go!" Sonic spins into a ball and zooms up and dashed at the back of the robot damaging the tubes.

"NO! What are you doing?!" Eggman gasps.  
"TAKE THIS!" Sonic did one final homing attack and the tubes finally breaks, disabling the weaponry of the robot.  
"Now to finish it off guys!" Sonic said, Knuckles and Amy jumps and with fists and hammer they knocked the robot down to the ground.

With a loud thud the robot falls apart from too much damage. Scott and Sonic then grins at Eggman and together they dashed right at him hard, sending him away from the ruined studio.  
"AAAAAAAAAAH! I HATE HEDGEHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOGS!" Eggman could be heard screaming. He crashed into the ocean with a loud splash.

"Phew, that's done it for today" Sonic said and rejoins the team. Unknown to them the sapphire inside the robot has started to crackle with sparks from the damage and with the circuits inside smoke emerged from the robot.

"You did well guys. The movie's saved and I'm grateful to you all" Scott said.  
"Thanks Scott, you are a real butt-kicker like me" Sonic said and shakes hands. Just then they heard a loud spark from the chest of the robot.  
"What was that?" Scott wondered and goes near the robot.

"Stop! Scott it could be dangerous!" Sonic tries to stop him.  
"What? It's harmless now! There's nothing to be worried about" Scott turns his head to Sonic until another loud sparkling sound was heard and this time it was getting louder and more erratic.

"OH UH!" Scott realized too late that the core was unstable.  
"SCOTT GET OUT OF THERE!" Amy shouted. Scott was about to run away when a stray bolt from the core hits him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRHAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Scott screamed as he was getting zapped. Sonic runs to try save him but an explosion from the robot sent Scott away and he crashed into a tent. Sonic ran up and smoke was coming from a coughing Scott.

"Scott are you...Oh no!" Sonic stops in shock and horror what just happened.  
"SOMEBODY CALL AN DOCTOR!" Amy shouted to the filming crew to get some help. She and the team went up to see what just happened with Scott. Sonic has covered the actor with some ripped tent fabric.

"Relax, you're gonna be fine. Help is on their way" Sonic said soothingly.

...

At the hospital, Scott was covered in bandages over his body and having a ventilator attached to let him breath. His pulse was a bit weak.

"How's he doing?" Sonic asked the doctors.  
"The energy from the fregosi sapphire has drastically changed his appearance. He's green" One doctor said.  
"Yeah, but is he gonna be alright?" Sonic asked.

"I'm afraid he needs to be hospitalized. His health is in no condition to film the final scene of the movie. Has he any double to fill in?" The doctor said.  
Sonic sighs sadly, looking at the now injured actor, he now looked like a green version of himself now.

"If that's the case, I'll stand in for him" Sonic said as he left the hospital.  
"Good, no one can tell the differences before" The Doctor agreed.  
"See you later doc" Sonic said before he left the hospital.

**Review please**


	4. Chapter 4: Scourge the Hedgehog

Scourge the Hedgehog

**AN: Here it is, Scott becoming the famous green counterpart of Sonic :)**

A day later after the incident, Sonic was reading how the ending speech of the movie was gonna be.  
He clears his throat and began reading.

"If you hear this message it's this, no matter the consequences, a hero shall always get back up and hold their ground. I, Sonic the Hedgehog always sees hope in everyone and everything and never give up on my friends. Good will always triumph over evil"

He puts down the script

"Okay that scene seems simple to do" Sonic said and went to the studio.

...

(2 days later)

At the hospital, the doctors where checking Scott's status, his fur was still green in color.

"His pulse seems normal but we still can't figure if the effects on him is reversible" One of the doctors, an beaver said.  
"I'm going to need a sample out of him" The other doctor, an weasel said and takes out a syringe. He was about to take blood from Scott when the hedgehog suddenly opens his eyes, they were now blue like the fregosi sapphire. The weasel doctor was shocked and then scared when Scott grabs his wrist hard.

"WHERE...IS...SONIC?!" Scott asked angrily.  
"Scott! Calm down! Just lay back down!" The beaver doctor pleaded but Scott gives a glare at him.  
"NO! Tell me where he is?!" Scott yelled and shoved aside the weasel doctor.

"He...H...He's still at the studio" The other doctor said.  
"And?!" Scott demanded more answer.  
"He's filling in for your for the final scene! Your condition might not be reversible!" The beaver doctor said.

This made Scott very angry and he tore off the holters on his chest and the pulse detector. In rage he grabs the doctors and lifts them up with no effort.

"YOU'RE LYING!" He screamed and throws them to the wall hard. Surprised, Scott looks at his hands realizing he has gained super strength. The beaver doctor sounds the alarm but too late, Scott has started to smash the wall.

"SOOOOOOOONIC!" He breaks down the wall yelling out Sonic's name and jumps out. He lands at some store and steals a jacket with flames on and puts on some red shades.

"Hey you got to...AAAGH!" The store clerk tries to stop him but got spindashed by Scott. Zooey was nearby watching in pure shock at who that hedgehog was.

...

At the studio, the test audience were pleased at how the final movie came out.

"Excellent work Sonic, without you filling in for the final scene the movie would be ruined" Director Red said.  
"Well I wish Scott was here. After all it's his movie and ninety procent of it is him" Sonic said.  
"I'm sure he'll be alright and watch the movie. And I'm glad we're able to continue filming despite Eggman's interference" Director Red.

"Mmmhm. And I'm glad that you made me in the movie right now" Amy said happily.  
"Yeah and had me in character as Sonic's sidekick" Tails smiled.  
"Of course bro" Sonic gave Tails a noogie.

"Kyeheheheheh Sonic!" Tails laughed as Sonic did so.  
"Speaking of which. How is Scott doing now?" Amy wondered.  
"Still at the hospital Amy. Look I know you didn't like him flirting but I'm glad you're concerned of his condition" Sonic said.  
"Why wouldn't I? Eggman is to blame" Amy said.

"Yes. Now to see if Scott is doing well" Sonic said. They were about to go to the hospital when they saw a green trail approaching and when it stops it shows the now green Scott.

"Scott boy?! You're out already? And how did you get that fast?!" Sonic asked in shock.  
"The sapphire's energy, it's still going off in me! And did you film my final scene?!" Scott asked angrily.  
"I had no choice to do it Scott. You were in a bad condition" Sonic defended.

"I'm sorry Scott, I have to agree with Sonic. He did that for you" Director Red said. Scott growls and grabs Director Red by the collar.  
"I DEMAND SOME RESHOT OR THINGS WILL GET UGLY!" Scott yelled.  
"It's too late! The movie's already finished!" Director Red said in fear.  
"WHAT?! YOU IDIOT!" Scott threw Red at his trailer denting it. The now mad green hedgehog approached Sonic menacingly, as if he's about to kill him.

"Scott! Don't be such a scourge, It's gonna be better! Your condition will be cured as long you just listen! Look I'm sorry but I had to do it to finish the movie! But now I really wanna help you" Sonic tried to reason with Scott.

"You want to help?! YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!" Scott yelled, his eyes emitting bolts.  
"Calm down Scott! The sapphire's affecting your...URGH!" Sonic was struck back by the green hedgehog much to the Team's horror.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! If I'm like this I'm not Scott...and what did you call me earlier?" Scott asked Sonic still very angry.  
"A...ugh...Scott boy?" Sonic asked stupidly.  
"NO! With your last breath...call me SCOURGE THE HEDGEHOG!" Scott announced his new name. Sonic got helped up by Tails and Amy seeing Scott, now Scourge's eye glow a sparkling blue.

"And for now...PREPARE TO MEET YOUR DEATH!" Scourge charges at the three. Fortunately the three jumped out of the way as Scott was just seconds from dashing at them.

"Scott stop this! Don't make me do this!" Amy held out her hammer. Scourge just growls savagely and spins into a sparkling green ball and jumps up to hit her but she counters with her hammer with the energy ripple. Scourge however returns and this time manage to land a blow at the pink hedgehog and takes her hammer, snapping the handle in two.

"Not again!" Amy exclaims.  
"Now babe! You don't stand much of a chance against me!" Scourge grins evilly and grabs Amy by the throat.

"AAAGH! Let...me...go!" Amy tried to wrench his hand off her.  
"No! If I can't have my final part reshot I'll have to destroy what Sonic most value, one of his friends!" Scourge said. Sonic and Tails saw what Scourge is doing to Amy.

"Scott! Don't do this!" Sonic pleaded.  
"You're not a bad guy Scott! I'll do anything for you!" Director Red said.  
"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Too late Director. For taking my final scene I give you Sonic's sad end! His girl's ending!" Scourge then laughed manically. Amy looked at Sonic and Tails with tears in her eyes as she struggled.

"Sonic...Tails...help me!" She cried.

**To be continued...Will Sonic and Tails stop Scourge?**


	5. Chapter 5: Scourge's downfall

Scourge's downfall

"Sonic...Tails...help me!" Amy cried as Scourge was strangling her.

"LET GO OFF HER!" Sonic growls and in his anger he spindashed right at Scourge sending him into some crates, letting Amy go in the process and catched her in his arms.  
"My hero" Amy smiled slyly at how Sonic was holding her.

"Welcome Amy" Sonic placed her down. Then they noticed the broken crates move and Scourge jumped out with his eyes glowing aggressively blue.

"No cuts no glory Hedgehog!" Scourge said insanely. He rushes at Sonic and punched him and kicks him hard. Sonic crashed onto the ground and Scourge runs and stomps his foot on Sonic's head.

"I never thought the actual Sonic would be so weak! I guess I should be called the One...TRUE SONIC! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Scourge cackled manically and stomps on Sonic's leg.

"AAAAAGH!" Sonic screamed in pain and clutched his leg. In pure sadistic joy, Scourge grabs Sonic by the throat and slaps him twice in the face and slams him up and down on the ground before throwing him at the equipments for filming.

"HAHAHAHAHA! YOU LOST!" Scourge laughed. He saw Sonic get up and despite his injuries he wouldn't give in.  
"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Sonic cracks his knuckles. Amy and Tails stands by their leader's side facing Scourge.

"You're gonna have to fight us all if you have to Scourge!" Tails said.  
"And you don't stand a chance alone!" Amy said.

"If I have to fight you three together so be it!" Scourge said. But suddenly he was interrupted when Sticks and Knuckles came to the scene to help the team out.

"Alright who wanted a Knuckle-Sandwich?!" Knuckles slams his fists together.  
"And who is the evil Goverment clone of Sonic?!" Sticks asked holding her boomerangs out.

"Looks like you are so screwed now!" Amy smirked at Scourge.  
"Me? Don't make me laugh, That dimwit and that feral animal?! I can take you all on at once!" Scourge just laughed and sparkles appeared on him again as he prepares to run.

"YAAAAAAGH!" Knuckles charges at Scourge and punches him hard.  
"URGH! Watch me Walnut brain!" Scourge grunts and then backhands Knuckles and punches him in the face.

"AGH! HYAAAAH!" Knuckles punches back at Scourge directly to Sonic who dashes at him again, allowing Sticks to throw her boomerangs at the green hedgehog. Scourge landed on the ground and wipes from his mouth. He saw Amy throwing what remained of her hammer at him knocking him back slightly.

"NOW TAILS!" Sonic jumps up to preform the combined spin attack at Scourge.  
"TAKE THIS!" Tails throws Sonic at Scourge. This attack was enough to send him off the studio into the river nearby. Now that the danger was over, Director Red walks up to Sonic.

"Thank you for your help. It would have been a disaster if we all got hurt by Scourge" Red said.  
"You're welcome. I'm sorry that the studio's ruined and Scott became evil" Sonic said.  
"It's okay Sonic, the movie is still gonna air. And we'll air it still in honor of you and his former self" Red said. Sonic smiles and shakes hands with him. Everyone at the studio applauded when this happened and the Sonic Team cheered at their leader's movie is gonna air.

**X**

Few days later, the movie was having it's premiere and Sonic appeared up on stage before the silver screen. He picks up the microphone to speak.

"Welcome everyone, It is a honor to have this movie dedicated to me and for Scott Hedgehog, my actor. Sadly he can't come here because it's complicated. But Lets enjoy this movie, Gotta go fast everyone!" Sonic said. Everyone applauded when the movie started, Sonic and the Team including Zooey sat at special seats with soda and snacks.

"This is gonna be great Sonic" Tails said.  
"Yes, It sure will" Sonic said.

Far from the cinema, Scourge has climbed up from the river seeing the posters at the cinema.

"One day Sonic, You'll be defeated and I the superior. Ehehehehehe HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Scourge cackled as he has gone completely insane. He ran off in a green trail still laughing.

THE END.


End file.
